Shin-Combat Choro-Q
Shin-Combat Choro-Q (Japanese: 新コンバットチョロQ lit. Neo-Combat Choro-Q) in Japan, is an action game for the PlayStation 2 developed by Barnhouse Effect, published by Conspiracy Entertainment, and released on December 12th, 2002. It was also released in North America and Europe as Seek and Destroy. It is a 1-2 player vehicular combat game, with over 100 tanks to choose from. It succeeds Choro-Q HG 2 in terms of the Choro-Q timeline. Story In this world, Quewar, a world of metal, there exist several continental nations. There is an empire with great military power called Q-Stein. (August 210) Q-Stein declared war as they start their invasion. With powerful military and blitz tactics, the empire conquered surrounding nations one after another without giving them a chance to fight back. Q-Stein expanded their target to the big power of the West, the Proton Kingdom. The military power of the Proton Kingdom isn't as great as that of the Q-Stein Empire. However due to their well-organized and controlled government they were ready to respond to Q-Stein's declaration of war. In November 210, the Q-Stein empire started their invasion of the Proton kingdom and won a first decisive battle. To "match" Q-Stein military power the Proton Kingdom organized civilian defence as the support unit. The power of both sides remained even, showing signs of a long war. In March 211 Resistance In Vain, the Proton forces weakened and began to retreat south. Q-Stein forces force the Proton King to flee the capital. Even after losing 80% of their land, the soldiers continued to fight without losing hope. Characters There are many characters in Shin-Combat Choro-Q, some of main ones are: Major Rodeschild — The first Commanding Tank featured in Seek and Destroy. He is an M1A1 Abrams battle tank, and is blue with 2 white stripes. He serves as the player's commanding officer for the entirety of the game. In the story, he plans an invasion with the other Proton commanders. "Jevons" — The Second commanding tank found in Seek and Destroy. He is a dark green Amphibious Assault Vehicle with white stripes, and leads the Proton Civilian Resistance. Colonel Hoffman — The first commanding Q-Stein tank who is seen in "Beacon of the Counterattack" and "Save the Allies". He is a black Brummbär, he can be spared or killed in the first mission. Sergeant Matthews — A Q-Stein attack helicopter who lures the player into his trap by summoning and using a guard carrier as bait in "Blitz at Naldnick", he destroys the guard carrier in the process. Captain Bergstrom — The leader of the Q-Stein Special Forces in "Sniper in the Sand", he uses a "sniper rifle". Germinaro - A Sturmtiger commander tank inthe Q-Stein forces who guards the border of Zambneal. Secondary Lieutenant Trenios — a Q-Stein APC guardian of the Kierok Cave who tries stop the player from stealing his top secret project. Lieutenant Commander Yugos — the third Q-Stein leader who is a General in the snowfields with his troops. He is a Leclerc. General Skiseava — A massive Q-Stein battleship who guards the sea border between Nibelia and Q-Stein. He is the leader of the Q-Stein Empire's naval forces. Marshal Volzol — the fourth Q-Stein leader who leads the air force making a bomber, he is only seem in "Volzol's AP Unit". Lieutenant General Ahmadi — the third commanding tank of the Proton Kingdom featured. He has the same colour scheme as Major Rodeschild, but is a Chieftain tank. In the story, he and the other commanders plan an invasion on the Q-Stein Empire. He was later found by the player killed with his men. Captain Boane — is the forth commanding tank seen in the game. He is yellow and green Merkava III. He leads Nebilia's troops into Q-Stein. King of Proton — seen a few times throughout the game. The mission "Defend!" consists of the player defending the king from Q-Stein forces. The king himself is a M24 Chaffee tank, and is an ornate white with gold stars and stripes. King of Nibelia '— similar to the Proton King, but is pink and blue in colour. He is an M4 Sherman. 'Q-Stein Emperor '— the main antagonist and final boss of the game who must be defeated 3 times for him to die. He has 3 Stages: *''Normal: A large pink/purple/black tank with multiple guns, which turn into legs for the spider form, as described below. *''Spider'': A large pink/purple/black spider tank. *''Final'': A cogwheel monster with an energy emission. Factions There are 3 factions in Seek and Destroy. *'''The Q-Stein Empire is portrayed as the "evil" faction, and an empire with great military power. They invade number of other nations (including Nibelia and the Proton Kingdom). The basic colour code for most of their units is black, dark purple, and a red "Q" as flag. They are a parody of Nazi German and Soviet Russian tanks. *'The Proton Kingdom' is portrayed as the "good" faction. The player is a member of this faction. The basic colour code for most of their units is white and light blue, with what is thought to be a white eagle against a light blue background. Although the Proton Kingdom military might isn't great as the Q-stein Empire's, their well-organized government acts quickly to the declaration of war. They consist of British and American tanks. *'Nibelia' is an island nation that is allied with the Proton Kingdom. Nibelia was blockaded by Q-Stein forces from The Proton kingdom. Their military might isn't strong compare to Proton's and Q-stein's military, they also have a small air force. They consist of Japanese, German and other tanks. Trivia * Despite having the United States flag on the front cover, the game actually takes place in a fictional world. * The BHE Tank which you can get it if you beat Q Stein Emperor is the ONLY original tank. BHE is an acronym for the name of the company that developed Seek and Destroy, as well as Choro-Q HG4, 'B'arn'H'''ouse '''E'ffect. * In Japan, this game is the sequel to Combat Choro-Q on the PS1 (sold in Japan only). Category:Games Category:Shin-Combat Choro-Q